Meeting The Parents
by aliceisinwonderlandagain
Summary: Dan & Phil's mums come over because they've heard rumours about Dan and Phil dating. They aren't, but the pressure of the situation brings up feelings they didn't know they had of eachother.
1. Waiting

FILLING IN

Though Dan and Phil usually stayed up late, them both still being awake at 1 was unusual. They both were sitting in their beds (their OWN beds, if you're wondering) sitting up straight, with a worried look painted on their faces.

Their parents were coming round.

One parent is bad enough, but 2 parents, Dan's mum and Phil's mum, was a lot to take in.

Dan's mum had something against gay people, and as she had heard rumours and had found out about Phan Fiction and got the wrong end of the stick, she called Phil's mum immediately and organized coming round.

Dan's mum obviously didn't say why she was coming but Dan knew and he had passed on the information to Phil.

DAN'S POV

God I'm scared. I don't completely know why though. But, mum might found out something she doesn't understand and get the wrong idea. I know what she'll do if you thinks that I'm gay with Phil. Nothing's happened between us. When I had my mid-life crisis I crawled into his bed but that was just for a cuddle. He's good for hugs.

PHIL'S POV

I can't sleep. I need to sleep though. I keep on thinking if I've left anything messy. I know mum won't say anything, but I want to look like I don't live in a complete trash heap.

I know why mum's coming, and dan's mum. Dan told me. It was really awkward because he sat me down and I thought he was going to propose! But that was just my weird mind. . .

But nothing's happened between us. Dan came into my bed one night when he had his 'mid life crisis'. Nothing happened. We just cuddled. He's good for hugs.

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON . . . ;)**


	2. The Arrival

6am

"What are you doing up?" Dan asked.

Phil whizzed around, startled. "Sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't," Dan said, walking slowly over to Phil. "So what are you doing?"

"You're the late waker! I should be asking you!"

"Phil," Dan said, warningly. Phil knew what Dan meant.

"I'm tidying," Phil said guiltily.

"Come on, Phil!" Dan said, almost cross, but gave in looking at Phil's guilty innocent eyes. "The flat's spotless! Have a little fun and de-stress."

Phil smiled. "Wow, you're actually giving good advice," Phil laughed.

"Plus when you tidy I feel lazy for not helping but I can't be bothered."

"Back to being about you again," Phil smiled, and they laughed together.

When they had stopped laughing, Phil paused, and said, "I wish they weren't coming." He looked down.

"Come on, it could be worse," Dan said, taking his hand out of his pocket and pushing Phil's chin up. "They could be staying over. You've made it perfect. The flat's clean, fridge is stocked, laptops cleaned from any porn, you know."

Phil smiled slightly.

"We can act like we don't know why they're coming round," Dan said. "It would make it less awkward."

Phil looked into Dan's eyes and nodded. "OK. Thanks Dan."

Only then did they notice how close they were. They're faces were only a couple of centimetres away. They both blushed and took a step back.

"Ooo!" Phil said, his face brightening up. Dan loved it when that happened, it was like a bulb turning on, and it was so cute. "Can I show you my new video? I need help editing part of it. I don't know if I should add brightness on the computer or re-take it because the lightings dodgy."

"Yeah, I'll be right in," Dan said, grinning. "Want some cereal?"

"We've only got that healthy stuff haven't we?" Phil asked.

"You were the one who ordered," Dan said. "Muesli and bran. Yum," Dan said sarcastically.

"I wanted to look healthy infront of Mum," Phil said walking over to the cabinet. "But I brought some Lucky Charms to hide away."

"That's my Phillip," Dan grinned.

7:05

"Seems perfect," Dan said. "You could cut that bit out but you don't have to," he added pointing at part of the video.

He put his hand back on and turned to Phil, noticing how close their faces were.

They looked into eachother's eyes and were drawn in, leaning further and further forward, until their faces were touching. Their lips puckered, ready for the kiss.

A sound of a key stopped them. They pulled away immediately, and only a few seconds later Dan and Phil's mum were standing in the doorway to Phil's room.

"Why are you in Phil's room?" Dan's mum snapped, cross.

"Hello to you too mum," Dan said. Dan and Phil swivelled their chairs around at the same time.

After they had pulled away they had a guilty face on and Dan only noticed this when he had to pull his face into a smile. He glanced over to Phil and he had that guilty face on too, so Dan nudged his leg.

"I asked a question," Dan's mum said sternly.

"I was helping him with his new video," Dan said and he went over to embrace his mum and say hi to Phil's mum. "Would you like some tea?"

They both nodded. Dan turned around, "Phil?" Phil had been in his own dream-world.

"Oh, oh, yes, please, yes," Phil said, standing suddenly. "I'll help."


	3. Slow Slow Evening

Meeting The Parents 3

DANS POV

Me and Phil walked over to the kettle and Dan switched it on. Phil made sure they had both made themselves comfy on the sofa before he leant over and whispered to Dan, "So the hell begins."

6pm

"So what's for dinner?" Phil's mum asked brightly.

The day has been grudgingly slow for me and Phil. We've been up and down getting numerous fricking cups on tea every 10 minutes.

We've only been allowed a measly 15 minutes to sit down and check the internet. Now we're all sat down, all four of us, to be 'social'. I have to say, being 'social' isn't my greatest talent.

"Erm, what would you like?" I asked. I yawned slightly.

"We have Mexican," Phil offered.

Both our mums nodded their heads. Me and Phil stood up once more and slumped over the kitchen.

"Oh, switch on the kettle while you're at it," Mum added. Me and Phil groaned. It was going to be a long evening.

7:30

"Mum not meaning to be rude, but we didn't plan when you were leaving," I asked, timidly.

"Er, not sure," mum said, thinking. "Afternoon?"

"Tomorrow afternoon?" I said, finding it hard not letting my mouth fall into a big O shape.

"Yes tomorrow."

"But where are you going to sleep?" Phil asked.

"I was wondering that myself," Mum said. "Didn't you sort it?"

"We didn't know you were staying over!" Dan cried, a little louder than he expected.

"Well you do have a sofa," Mum said.

"There's two of you," Phil pointed out.

I knew where Mum was going with this but I didn't want to say yes.

"Yes. Tow bedrooms. One sofa. Two people. Two GUESTS."

I couldn't ignore it. Mum knew I knew what she meant.

"You two can sleep in our rooms," Dan said, trying to hide his sigh.

Phil's mum shook her head and tried to decline, but while I was under Mum's glaring eye I had to say it was fine.

10:00

NOBODY'S POV

"I feel like a parent," Phil said. "Children to bed, now we can do what we want."

Dan chuckled . "But we still need to sort out OUR sleeping arrangements."

"There's sleeping bags in the cupboard," Phil said. "I told you they'd come in useful."

When he returned from getting them he lay the sleeping bags out. "I'll sleep on the floor, you can sleep on the sofa."

"That's fine, Phil, I'll sleep on the floor."

Dan didn't really know why he was declining. Usually he'd laugh and take advantage of Phil's kindness. But he didn't want to. He wanted to act gentlemanly. He wanted to be nice to Phil.

"I want to Dan, it's okay."

"I'm not sleeping on the sofa. It will make me feel bad," Dan said. "Take it while you can."

"I'm not sleeping on the sofa either," Phil said, "It would make me feel like I'm hogging it."

"Well, then we'll both have to sleep on the floor," Dan said, giggling slightly.

As they set it up they laughed and made stupid jokes, and they felt almost 14.

They lay down right next to each-other, grateful of the warmth from each-other's bodies.


	4. Dan Snaps

Meeting THE PARENTS 4

DANS POV

Just as I was about to fall asleep, Mum came clattering into our room.

"Dan!"

"What? Mum?" I yawned. I looked up. "What is it?" I propped myself up with one weak arm.

"I haven't had my night-time tea. Where are the tea-bags?"

"Mum, it's nearly – " I checked my watch, "11 o'clock and I'm super tired. Are you sure you NEED tea NOW?" Dan groaned.

"Of course I'm sure! – wait, where's Phil?"

Dan shuffled over slightly. "Here."

"Why are you both on the floor?"

"Long story. I'll show you where the tea bags are."

"One of you sleep on the sofa."

"Mum, Phil's asleep. Stop talking so loud! It doesn't matter. We were both sleeping until now."

"Daniel," Mum said, sternly. "I said one of you sleep on the sofa."

"Mum it doesn't matter – "

"Daniel Howell! I said so you will! ONE OF YOU SLEEP ON THE SOFA."

"Fine fine Mum, I will."

I walked sleepily into the kitchen. _She thinks we're gonna do it or something. God, she so annoying sometimes. She doesn't understand of the idea of friendship._

When we got to the kitchen, mum asked, "Do you know why I'm here?"

I hesitated. "Yes."

"Then is it true?"

"Mum for the millionth time, NO. We're friends! We've known each-other for 4 years!"

"That's my point," Mum said. "And what's this 'Phan Fiction'?"

"My fans and Phil's fans think we're in a relationship and they write stories about it," I yawned.

"Why do they think that?" Mum asked, like she was some police investigator.

"I don't know!" I said. "They just do. Mum I'm not talking about it, it's stupid."

"So your guilty?"

"No! Mum just be quiet!"

"So your feeling ashamed you did it?"

"Mum I didn't 'DO' anything!" I said, growing in anger. I stomp past mum to the cupboard where the teabags are kept.

"Then why were you lying on the floor with Phil? Why were you in Phil's bedroom? Why are you acting so suspicious – "

"MUM! JUST SHUT UP AND GET OFF MY BACK!" I yelled. "I'm old enough to made my own freaking choices! If I want to be gay, why do you care? Just coz gay people like the same gender as they are doesn't FREAKING mean you can outcast them! It's THEIR choice! NOT YOURS!"

As I breathed out I felt a lot better. I let out all my feelings which I have been keeping boxed up.

Mum was taken aback from my behaviour. She was used to me taking in all her sh*t.

I slammed shut the cupboard which I was rummaging through to find any spare teabags.

"Get your own freaking tea," I said and pushed past her.

I didn't dare look back.


	5. twogayosinasleepingbag

Meeting The Parents 5

PHILS POV

Dan thought I was asleep. I couldn't fall asleep. I was too distracted. I've never been this close to Dan before.

At 11 Dan's mum came in. She was asking for 'night time tea'! Night time tea! Well obviously Dan wasn't best pleased.

"Are you sure you need tea NOW?" Dan asked sleepily.

"Of course I'm sure," Dans mum replied. "Where's Phil?"

Dan shuffled over and I was in full view. I panicked slightly but I turned it into me pulled my sleeping bag slightly. I made that moan thing you make when your asleep.

"Why are you both on the floor?" I heard Dan's mum ask.

"Long story," Dan said. "I'll come find you some teabags.

Then Dan's mum said about him being all suspicious or something. I didn't hear much after that.

Then Dan yelled. My instincts told me to run to him but I stopped myself. He wasn't yelling in pain or yelling for help. He was actually yelling at his mum. He always put up with what his mum said, he never retaliated.

He was shouting bout what she has against gay people.

I've always been scared of Dan's mum because I think I'm gay and I have always been scared she would find out.

I soon heard Dan's footsteps coming back so I lay still.

I expected him to come lie next to me but he didn't. He shuffled around for something at first, but he obviously couldn't find it. He went to lie on the sofa.

He still must have been scared of his mum's judgement but still I was disappointed. I wanted him to lie next to me and I could whisper comforting things to him.

I glanced over at Dan and I noticed what he couldn't find. His sleeping bag. It seemed painful to watch him curled up cold like that.

I lay there for a while not moving, watching Dan toss and turn trying to get into the warmest poition. But I couldn't look at him for too long. I sat up and squidged up against him on the sofa.

He didn't resist for long. He slipped into my sleeping bag and I felt this tingle I've never felt before.

"I thought you were sleeping," Dan said turning over to face me, not blushing like before because our faces were so close.

"Born actor, right here," I smiled.

"Did you hear everything?" Dan asked looking straight into my eyes.

"Not everything," I said. "But most of it."

"Do you think your mum heard?" Dan asked, nervously.

"Dan, if I heard, she definitely heard," I said.

"I know you think it's better if you tell the truth but sometimes a little white lie would be nice," Dan said, smiling slightly.

"Sorry," I said, ashamed.

"It's fine," Dan said shaking his head, still smiling. He seemed to be thinking about something. He looked down. He stopped smiling and looked up again. "I've been needing to tel someone for ages," Dan said. "But I was scared whoever I'd tell would tell Mum. But I know you won't and I need to tell someone. . . I'm gay."

Phil smiled. He was about to tell that was gay too but he stopped and dropped in confidence.

"Phil." Dan seemed to be able to read his mind.

"I'm gay too."

Dan smiled. "LOL. Two gayos in a sleeping bag. Hashtag THAT!"

Phil grinned. He was happy Dan's humour wasn't gone. Dan's humour was never gone.


	6. Not The End

Meeting The Parents 6

NOBODY'S POV

"DA-A-AN!" A high screechy voice pulled Dan out of one of the very few nice dreams he'd had in a while. He knew who it was. He didn't want to get up and wanswer. He wanted to stay encased in Phil's warmth.

Phil was already sitting up looking like a rabbit in headlights when I finally sat up. "Mu-u-um," Dan said, mimicking his Mum's voice. "What is it?" Act like nothing's wrong. Act.

Dan's mum gave him 'the look'. "Come here Daniel." When his mum had that face on she meant business. Dan was too sleepy to argue. He stood up and gave Phil and 'Sorry' look.

When they were in Dan's bedroom his mum grabbed him by the arm and slapped his face. "I will not let my son be gay!"

Dan winced at the slap. It wasn't the first time his mum had slapped him, but it was definitely the hardest.

"Mum!" Dan said. "What? Gay?" Innocence. Innocence is the answer. Works for Phil.

"Yes! You were in a flippin' sleeping bag! With Phil!"

"I lost my sleeping bag. Mum nothing happened. Mum! Stop over-reacting. We're close friends, how many times do I have to say so?"

_Nothing DID actually happen last night, but I'm growing feelings for Phil I never thought was there, _Dan thought. _I know I'm gay, but I didn't think I fancied Phil._

"You definitely got close last night!" Dan's mum spat at him.

"Mum! Will you shut up!? This NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Dan shouted.

"My son's business is MY business!"

"MUM! Right. I give up," Dan said, more quiet. "I'm gay."

"Sorry?" Dan's mum said, very slowly, anger rising.

"I'M GAY. I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay. Still nothing happened last night and I don't CARE what you say or think. You don't own me. I can do what I want."

Dan's mum didn't say anything. It seemed the longest 30 seconds of Dan's life. "Faggot."

She headed for the door.

DAN'S POV

I've always wondered what would happen if I ever told her that I'm gay. Here's my answer.

I wanted her to leave so I didn't care. But then I realized something. I ran to the door and blocked mum's way.

I breathed in and out.

"I know what you're going to do now Mum," Dan said slowly. "You're going to go away, never speak to me again and bad-mouth about me all around. I don't care if you do. And you're going to hate me and say I hate you too. I don't hate you. I want to make that clear. You're still my mum. I love you. You were the kindest, most caring mum when I was growing up. I don't know what's got into you. Your hate of gay people turned me against you because I'm gay. I don't think me saying this will change your perspective on me or gay people and your still going to think I'm a faggot. Your still going to badmouth I know it. But I just want to tell you that I love you.

"I'm still going to be gay whatever you say. No matter how many times you slap me or punish me it's not going to change it. And it's not going to change anyone else. If you have a opinion, fine, but keep it to yourself. Everyone has their own brain to make their own opinions." 

**(NOT THE END!)**


	7. THE END

Meeting The Parents 6

Mum pushed past me and out the door. I didn't mind. At least I'd told her.

I broke down still. I was crying lots. I think Phil was standing in the corridor listening.

Phil rushed over to me and comforted me. "That was like a mix between a Shakespeare quote and a Winston Churchill speech. That was really good Dan."

We walked back together to the living room. I sniffled a bit but most of like tears were gone.

They had been waiting for time alone. They both leaned in. They didn't waste any time. Their lips connected.

PHILS POV

I've never kissed anyone before. I know I told my Phillions that I have, but I didn't want to seem lame. 26 and never kissed anyone before.

Though this is my first kiss I know it's special. I've got this tingles coming down my spine.

DANS POV

I've been waiting for this for ages. We've never had the space. I don't care if Jesus comes in right now, I'm not moving.

I've kissed people before. I've kissed boys and girls. I have to admit this is the best out of all of them.

I heard the door open and I heard Phil's mum beginning to say, "Where's – "

I felt Phil pausing slightly. I took one of my hands off Phil's face and picked up a pillow and threw it at Phil's mum. Direct hit.

I took a breath and said, "Busy!" and reconnected my lips with Phil's.

NOBODY'S POV

**Thanks you guys for reading! It's a sort of short one. I had it all planned on my phone but I went off course. My first completed Phan Fiction! Please review! It's really helpful!**

**I haven't been on this site for long so please like if it's possible and favourite if it's possible. **

**Thanks!**

**OVER & OUT**

**xxx**


End file.
